Keyhole reprised Dad's POV
by wildblueyonder6
Summary: Dad's take on Dean stealing the Impala. Follow up to Keyhole. Gen, Teen!chester PG 15 for language and talk of sex. Warning:  Parental spanking of a teenager.


Title: Keyhole (Reprised – Dad's POV)

Author: Wildblueyonder6

Characters: Sam, Dean and John

Rating PG13 for potty mouth and sex talk

Summary: Dean stole the Impala for a one-night-stand. Warning: Parental spanking of a teenager.

Dean never did have that awkward age.

He never floundered his way through adolescence. Early on, Dean was very aware of his body, how it moved and how he moved it. Dean was movement and instinct and muscle memory, fluid and dynamic. It was weird as shit but it was part of what made Dean - Dean. He never really needed to learn how to fire a gun, he just did it. He never needed to practice balance and grace, it was just there. He was economy in movement and efficiency - it made for a boy who was an incredible hunting machine but it also meant that he was above the learning curve with everything physical.

Which was why John started talking sex and condoms early on.

He had to physically haul his son off of a fourteen-year-old girl when the boy was twelve. The kid was randier than a teaser stallion and so when Jim sat on the Hello Kitty panties in the front seat, John was not all that shocked.

Jim's expression and subsequent. "So John, I didn't think I would have to have this conversation with you and jail bait." Followed by a few more unnecessary and completely non-pastor like comments had John scowling and offering his own scathing reply to a man of the cloth.

So yeah, it was uncomfortable but not necessarily unexpected.

The fact that the boy was just 15, obviously having sex and that he had taken his car to do the deed, just seemed to make things worse. When he made a comment to that end to Jim, well Jim just naturally had to put his two cents into the equation.

"Now, John." Jim was using his pastor voice with just an undertone of, we've been friends since 'Nam, you need to listen John. "He's a good boy. Why not cut him some slack…give the kid a break."

"And this from a man who preaches abstinence?"

"I may preach it, but that doesn't mean it happens. We'd both like the boy to keep it in his pants but…" Jim offered a sideways grin John. "Well, it's Dean."

"So that excuses it? The boy is a raging hormone and he takes my car, _fucking steals my car, _to screw some girl? Nope. Not letting this one go."

Jim shrugged as if to say he expected as much but he didn't say a lot more on the subject. The rest of the ride was pretty quiet, John trying to keep his temper down to a slow simmer and Jim letting it be.

John dropped him off at the rectory.

"Have him call me if he wants to talk."

"Yeah, like he is gonna want some pastoral counseling regarding the appropriate age to start fuckin' around."

Jim smiled again as he leaned back into the Impala, "Maybe not from his priest, but from his friend, John."

Jim shut the door with a gentle click and then John drove back to the house.

_Friend my ass._

John hit the front door of the house with a little more force than was strictly necessary. He dropped his duffle at the front door and did a quick scan for the boys. The house was quiet and in a typical state of dishevelment, but he noted with satisfaction the salt lines are down.

Well, they had better be.

He glanced at his watch. Four thirty. The boys should be home; he headed for the fridge and the makeshift calendar that Dean had penciled down for the month.

Well, shit, John forgot about Sammy and soccer practice. He couldn't help but think wryly. _Won't the boys be surprised to see me a day early from the hunt. _

_Especially Dean. _

John walked back outside slid into the driver seat of the Impala. With a grimace, he picked up the panties and dropped them into the pocket of his jacket. There was no use leaving the evidence on the front seat.

The drive to school was uneventful and short but it gave John a few minutes to think about Dean and his extracurricular activities. How he wanted to handle this.

John's hand itched to grab the boy and turn him over his knee for an old fashioned spanking. There was something immensely satisfying about John Winchester shaped handprints on a white ass; but Dean was fifteen now, maybe a little too old for a hand to ass spanking. John might need to reconsider his thoughts on punishment. Grounding the boy seemed too easy going. Besides, having Dean stuck in the house was more of a torment for John than Dean.

John reflected back on his own father and a similar issue when John had been about Dean's age. John remembered taking that old station wagon without permission once and only once.

That settled it. His old man might have been a pain in the ass –literally - but he taught John about consequences and responsibility. John thought he had been driven that point home to Dean.

Obviously he had not been persuasive enough.

He caught the boys just as they are leaving school. Dean stopped at the rumble of the Impala. He turned and clipped Sam lightly on the head as they walked toward the car.

Dean hopped in the front, tossing his book bag next to Sam in the back.

"Hey, boys." John spoke evenly but there must be something in his tone because Dean looked at him a little puzzled. Sam though didn't seem to notice; the back seat was full of Sammy chatter.

What he did in school and his grade in the latest science test. How Mrs. McCullough had assigned a paper on famous Virginians and Sam was thinking on doing it on John Brown. John Brown was not really a Virginian but since Virginia was where he took a stand against slavery, wouldn't that work?

John tried to focus on Sam for minute; it was not his fault that his brother was in hot water. Besides, it took him a minute to access John Brown and Jesus, why in the hell did Sam always come up with shit like that? The kid was only eleven for cryin' out loud.

"That's great, Sam. It's good to know you are doing well. I'm sure you can discuss the merits of or lack of merits regarding John Brown with Mrs. McCullough." John really meant it, he was pleased that Sam was a good student; he just wished the kid would put a little more effort in training. But that was neither here nor there.

They pulled up at the house and John put the car in drive, grabbed the keys and tossed them to Sam. "Go ahead in Sam, give Dean and me a minute will ya?"

For the first time Sam seemed to realize there is something wrong. "Dad, is everything okay?"

"Go on, Sammy."

But Sam was nothing if not tenacious. "Dad, maybe I can…" John turned and slammed a look at Sam that shut him up. Sam was not afraid of much but the look spoke volumes.

"Yes, sir." Sam grabbed his book bag and the keys and then quietly shut the Impala back door and headed up to the house.

John dropped his right arm over the seat and turned to Dean. "So Dean. Anything happen while I was gone? Anything we need to discuss?"

Dean gave him his trademark grin. "No, sir. You were only gone for a few days. What can happen in a few days?"

John couldn't help but shake his head. His kid has more balls than a juggler.

"Oh, plenty, I'm thinkin'." And then because John never had much patience and drawing out the inevitable was simply an annoyance that he would prefer not to deal with, he reached into his pocket and tossed the panties to Dean. Dean caught them left-handed without so much as a twitch.

Dean didn't change the smile, in fact it may have widened. "Awe Dad, they don't even look like your size."

John pinned the boy a look so dark that the smile froze on Dean's face.

"I've had it with your mouth, son. Now you get your ass out of this car and in my room. I want you waiting for me. "

"Dad, this is circumstantial evidence at best. " Dean waved the panties.

"Hello Kitty, huh?"

John took a deep breath. This boy was going to be the death of him. Or he might be the death of the boy. It was hard to figure out sometimes. He growled low and menacing, he wanted no mistake in Dean's understanding of this.

"Not only do I not need any more evidence, I don't plan on DNA testing. Not on the panties or the back seat of my car. And just so you know it, you are gonna apologize to Pastor Jim. He's the one who sat on the damn things. Now I would suggest that you move your ass as quickly a possible into my room before I physically carry you up there."

Dean sighed, a combination of resignation and insolence but reached over the back seat for his book bag, pulled it over the seat then exited the car. He shut the door and headed up to the house.

John watched him go. The kid positively swaggered up the steps. Just watching him made his blood pressure spike.

John decided to opt for a second or two of the Winchester version of meditating. There was nothing meditative about it really, but at least he managed to get his breathing down to a manageable level.

He got out of the car, slammed the door and headed up the steps and into the house. He walked straight in and up the steps to his room. The door to the boys' room was closed which meant that Sammy was holed up there. Probably starting his homework, the door to his room was open and Dean was sitting on the bed, right leg bouncing a bit with nervous energy.

Dean stood when John entered the room and brushed his hands against his jeans. The kid was probably sweating bullets.

Good.

There was no use beating around the bush.

"Can you want to tell me what the fuck was running through your mind last night?"

John glared at the boy. He expected an answer but truth be told he knew exactly what had been running through his boy's brain last night. And it had been his downstairs brain doing the thinking.

"Dunno."

John raked a hand through his hair. Who the hell taught that boy to answer a direct question with 'dunno'.

"How about I fill ya in?"

John let that settle for a minute. He hoped to get some kind of a response from Dean but the kid was standing at attention with just the smallest of smirks on his face. It was all John could do not to slap that smile off.

He didn't slap his kids.

But right now it felt like something he might have to start instituting slapping on principle alone. Damn, Dean.

"You just had to show that girl that you were man enough to disobey your father and steal my car to pick her up for a make out session in the back seat."

Then because John was so angry that standing was just making him angrier he started to pace. Two steps to the window, four steps passed Dean and then back again. Pacing usually helped him think, or calmed him down and right now he was thinking the latter would be a good thing.

Dean for the most part stood straight ahead, eyes focused at what looked to be a crack in the wall. But John knew the boy. Knew he was barely containing the same restless energy that made John want to pace.

"Well?"

"Well, if you know everything then why do you need me to confess?"

John turned back to Dean. He did not just go there. He did not just back talk him in the middle of a dressing down. All of a sudden, John went from pissed to losing his shit.

This cocky, fucking too big for his britches kid did not just question HIM.

And John was all over that shit like white on rice. The kid must be confused if he thought he was gonna swagger around, full of piss and vinegar and testosterone with one good fuck under his belt. Then to have the audacity to open his yap in a way that was nothing but disrespectful and insubordinate; John Winchester did not raise his son to be a bitch.

Suddenly and a little too late, Dean seemed to realize it. John was not even satisfied to hear him stammer "No, sir." or watch the kid pale in the dim light of the room.

The boy started to try to explain. Something about cheerleaders and Molly something or another. And maybe if Dean had been a little smarter and a little less smart alec then John would have made an effort to understand. Because John had been fifteen once, and remembered what it felt like to have a continuous hard on. And how sweet the first time he had sex was, the rush, the fear and that feeling that he was indestructible. John had been a little older but he sure as shit remembered.

But Dean couldn't tone down the attitude and then to top it off he figured it was all justified that he stole his fucking car!

The boy had balls to be sure but they were nothing compared to the set that John had and a smack down was gonna happen and John was not gonna be the one limping away.

He unbuckled his belt. John knew first hand how that sound of brass on brass and the snick of leather through jeans could make a boy suddenly realize that his ass was grass. Dean was no different and the kid fell over his bed in an effort to back away from his impending ass whipping.

John got that. Didn't matter of course, but he understood.

"Drop the jeans and the shorts too."

Dean didn't often disregard an order but it looked like he might try to find some wiggle room with this one.

"Awe, Dad. Bare assed. I mean. Awe, Dad." Dean wasn't really ignoring it, just trying to find a way around the feel of John's belt on his naked ass. But John was having none of it.

"Move it, Dean. If I have to tell you again then I'm gonna add a few extra."

That worked because John didn't fuck around with shit like that and Dean knew it too.

He sat down on the bed and pulled Dean over his lap. The kid was big and tall but it was not too awkward. He could have let the boys stand up, but this was as much about Dean realizing that John was the Dad and Dean was the kid. John meant to drive this lesson home here and now.

John put some effort into the ass whippin'. He had never spanked Dean with a belt. Never. But it felt right somehow. If the boy figured he could fuck girls in his car, a car he took without permission then the boy had graduated to a belting. John figured that was one graduation that Dean would probably wish had never happened. As usual, Dean tried for stoic but it didn't matter really and soon the kid was crying.

Then, as an afterthought, John dropped his belt on the bed and finished up with a good old-fashioned hand spanking. The belt probably hurt more, but John felt it was necessary to put his own stamp on things.

"Just so you realize that this is personal, Dean."

John smacked him hard a few times. Not much though 'cause the kid's ass was already a dark crimson.

And then it was over.

All John could hear was his little boy crying. Which was hard to believe 'cause the kid was big and strong and tough as nails but Dean was John's boy and it broke his heart a little to know that he was the reason that Dean was crying. Well, that and the fact that Dean doesn't seem to be able to make smart decisions when he was being lead around by his dick.

He shushed Dean quietly as the boy stood up and he gave him the privacy he needed to pull up his jeans and boxers. John figured that the ass whipping was humiliating enough. And even though John meant to embarrass Dean a bit, the kid deserved some time to get himself together.

John reached over and pulled Dean into a hug, his stinging hand wrapped around Dean's neck. It was brief. John whispered low into Dean's ear.

"Let's not have this conversation again. You touch my car without permission again and this is gonna seem like a walk in the park got it?"

Dean nodded slowly and then started to pull away. "Uh, uh." John pulled him in a little harder. "You and me still need to talk, son. About you and this Molly girl. About you and sex."

Dean turned bright red, as red as his ass. "Dad, we've had this conversation before…many, many times. I got it."

"You sure, Dean? 'Cause it doesn't seem like you got it to me. I mean, if you can't even talk about it do you think you are old enough to do it?" John tilted Dean's head up, looked hard at the kid.

Dean met his father's eyes. "I got it, Dad. I used a condom. I didn't force myself on her. We both wanted it. I got it."

"Well you better be sure, son. Having sex is a big deal. I don't plan on being a grandfather anytime soon. You make sure you keep it covered every single time. You make sure that you treat your girl with the respect she deserves. And don't lie to her, Dean. I mean it son, that's just gonna make things harder on you both. Sex is okay if you are both interested in the same thing, but make sure you are both on the same page with that."

Dean sniffled and John was sure it was real 'cause he whacked the hell out of his ass.

"Jeeze, Dad. Enough with the sex talk. Hasn't today been embarrassing enough?"

John smiled then. "Well, it could be worse. Pastor Jim says that you can call him if you wanna talk about it. You know friend to friend."

Dean rolled his eyes then. John could see that Dean thought that Pastor Jim was a great guy but he had no intention of discussing his sex life with him. No matter how much he liked him.

"So, did he really sit on the panties, Dad? Tell me you were exaggerating on that one."

"Nope, sat on 'em in the front seat. Then we had a long conversation about you and your sex life. And your recent foray into car jackin'."

"Shit, Dad. Is nothing sacred?"

"Keep that in mind the next time you decide to use my car as a motel, kid."

"Yes, sir."

John reached over and ran a hand through Dean's closely cropped hair. "Hit your rack, son. You're in tonight."

"Yes, sir. Dad, I'm sorry. Really."

John just snorted at that one but let it go. Ain't no way that kid was sorry at getting laid. But John had to concede that he was probably sorry he got caught.

End


End file.
